


Four Letter Word

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Light Angst, M/M, Magic-Users, Tactile Telekinesis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telekinesis, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark is running out of patience.





	Four Letter Word

Seàn _fucking_ McLoughlin.

 

Of _course_ it was Seàn. Who else would it be?

 

He looked different though...grassy green on his head to contrast the dark stubble on his face, eyes dimmer than before, lined with something Mark couldn't quite place, and his body was alot more toned nowadays.

 

And of course, his fucking superpowers.

 

And now he was in Mark's goddamn bathroom doing god knows what while Mark ordered pizza like it hadn't been five years.

 

He can't believe he'd gotten back into this.

 

Then again, he can.

 

He sighed, hitting the order button on his laptop when he heard the toilet flush and the sink water running.

 

Seàn, no, _Jack_ McLoughlin was washing his hands in his fucking bathroom.

 

Nostalgia was the worst.

 

"Thinkin' about me then?" Jack says, and Mark rolls his eyes at the broken silence as he shuts his laptop.

 

"Not on your life."

 

"You mean on _yer_ life. It's pretty much the only one at stake here. By the way you fuckin' scratched me, feel like I need an injection or somethin'." Jack replies, and Mark scoffs.

 

"I'm not an animal."

 

"Says ye. So! What kinda pizza did ye order?" Jack says, hopping onto the couch and using his finger to lift the laptop back open and peer.

 

"Why did you even ask if you were gonna do that?" Mark asks incredulously, and he gives a low growl at the smirk that accompanies Jack's response.

 

"Cause I just love the looks ye give me when yer annoyed. Just like old times right?"

 

"You weren't magical or threatening in the old times." Mark argues, and Jack chuckles lowly.

 

"I thought I was pretty magical. Ye didn't seem to have a problem when I-"

 

"Okay!" Mark yells, face blushing red as he shuts his laptop again loudly, fuming as Jack giggles. "I get it. How are your parents by the way?" Mark asks, and Jack's giggling subsides.

 

"Pa's okay, still annoyin' me in my thoughts even though it was _his_ idea to hide me here. Ma's...mad, but she still loves me. And she still talks about ye all the time, wonderin' how yer doin', when m'gonna bring ye back to see her..." Jack squints, and Mark can see the faintest dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

"You should tell her I said hi." Mark smiles, and Jack laughs nervously for the first time since he arrived.

 

"On yer life. Thanks for the pineapples by the way." He smirks, and Mark waves him off.

 

"Anyone who has met you knows you _love_ pineapples on pizza."

 

"It's the right way of life!" Jack yells, and Mark shakes his head as the doorbell rings. "Fooooood!"

 

Before Mark can get up, Jack is already at the door, but he never saw him get off the couch. He watches, bewildered, as Jack signs the receipt, takes the pizza, and blows the delivery girl a kiss. 

 

He's always been a huge flirt. 

 

Some things never change.

 

He brings the pizza back, noticing the shift in Mark's mood, and he leans down in front of him, mock pouting. "What's wrong baby?" He coos, pinching Mark's cheeks.

 

Mark tries to slap his hand away, but his wrist is caught by quick hands, and Jack laughs. "Nothing."

 

"Ah yes, the signature fragrance of 'Nothing' by Mark Fischbach. My favorite smell." Jack teases, plopping back down and opening the pizza.

 

"I can see you're still a snarky little shit."

 

"Everyday, all day." Jack smirks, and Mark huffs out an angry breath.

 

He checks his phone out of spite, and his eyes widen as he realizes what time it is.

 

Oh shit. He's gonna be late for work.

 

Unlike his daytime job, his nighttime job isn't very fond of...lateness.

 

"Hey, I gotta um...I gotta go out for a bit? I'll be back later."

 

"Back later? Nice fuckin' chance." Jack says, closing the pizza box with a flick of his finger and standing up to rub his hands on his dark jeans. "Let's go then."

 

"Excuse me? You are _not-_ "

 

"What did I tell you about telling me what to do?" Jack says, and his voice is echoing around Mark with an underlay of static beneath it. "Now, off we go." He finishes through gritted teeth, and Mark doesn't have the mind to hesitate or argue.

 

He grabs his keys and bag to leave the house, mind racing with the thought of Jack seeing him half exposed...on a pole.


End file.
